Love and a Legend
by Alto Shipping Fan
Summary: A trainer looks forward to his adventure, only to get caught in a live-threatening situation and saved by his long-life mate, Latios
1. Chapter 1

**This story was written by LucarioLover95, and was originally posted on sofurry. I have brought it here to fan fiction for other people to enjoy. also this story has not been edited or changed from the original version. **

_Also if you guys or girls would like me to bring more story's then just follow my profile and wait for more to come._

_And if anyone of you comes across a story that you would like to be brought here to fanfiction then just pm me the name of the story and the name of the site and I will bring it here if I like it._

* * *

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks._**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._

* * *

**_I have talked with the original author and he has given me permission to post this story and to continue to post this story._**

* * *

**Love and a Legend**

So this was how it's like...to have your life being slowly consumed by death.

When Jaden fell over from the cliff, the last thing he remembered was an overwhelming pain, followed by an immense cold. He struggled to fight the waves, but in vain. Salty water started to fill his mouth and nostril, making him felt all dizzy. The heat started to leave his body, his muscles started to give up, and before long, he went completely numb.

It was then Jaden felt someone hug him from behind. For one second, he thought it was Death, came to take his soul away, but then he realized that the hug was so gentle, too gentle to belong to a soul-taker. And the warmth...radiating from whoever that was hugging him, it was so pleasant. But before Jaden could make any guess, his eyes got heavy, and everything around him began to get darker...A deep slumber took away his consciousness.

(Unknown Flashback)

~ Three days ago ~

"This is the last time I say this, Jaden: You have to stay here and continue your study to become an engineer. I'll not allow you to waste your life on your stupid, good-for-nothing stuffs.", Jaden's mother said threatingly while standing with arms akimbo. She looked extremely angry, and Jaden, right now, could hardly believe the person standing in front of him was his mother.

"But mom...I'm _not_ a kid anymore. I've grown up, and I will decide my own future. I want to explore this world, and I want to become a Pokémon master.", Jaden talked back immediately, although he could barely realize whether he was _talking_, or _shouting_.

"Pokémon again. What's so great about those dangerous beasts. Have you forgotten who gave you that ugly scar on you head?", his mother said mockingly.

Jaden reached one of his hands to touch his forehead. It had happened for a very long time ago. A wild Salamence attacked Jaden while he was playing in the forest near his house. The assault resulted in a long, nasty scar on his forehead, and Jaden, since then, had to wear a headband to cover the scar. Jaden considered himself lucky that he was still alive, and the incident didn't affect his passion for Pokémon a bit. However, it was a different story for his mother. She developed a serious case of poke-phobia, and started to call them 'dangerous beasts' until now. She did everything she could to separate Jaden from his dream, forbade him to see any Pokémon and made him study intensely hard, hoping that her son could eventually forget about those 'dangerous beasts'.

But Jaden himself was literally, a rebeller. Jaden didn't let anything, even his mother, come between him and Pokémon. Lucky for Jaden, he was highly intelligent, so despite the large amount of work he had to do every day, Jaden still had time to sneak out of his house and to see the wild Pokémon in the forest. Sometimes, he even lied to his mother that he was going out with friends. He had no friends. Pokémon were the only friends Jaden needed.

Jaden was also incredibly independent and adventurous. The more he grew up, the more he wanted to leave. Leaving behind his old boring life, his unpleasant past, to explore the Pokémon world and find new friends.

After having spent his entire week just to convince his mother, and failed (It wasn't too surprising though, for Jaden had already had a hunch that he would fail), Jaden decided not to wait any longer. He had prepared a plan to run away for over months, and tonight, that plan would be carried out.

~ That night ~

Jaden waited until his mother had been sleeping heavily and quietly snuck out of his room, carrying a large backpack with all of his belongings and necessaries inside. Creeping his way down the stairs, Jaden quickly went to the backdoors. His heart felt like it was getting bigger and beating faster, almost like it wanted to jumped out of his chest. A little more. Just a little more, and the world would be opened to his eyes.

"So you plan to leave without saying goodbye to this old man?"

Jaden's body went stiff instantly as he heard a familiar voice which belonged to his father, from behind. Quivering, the boy turned around, only to see the smile on his father's face, "Oh no...I'm toast!", Jaden thought dreadfully.

"D-dad...I'm sorry. It's not that I'm going to run away...I just, uhm...never mind.", Jaden stammered, but soon let out a sigh of defeat and bent his head down in shame.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell your mother, but I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want the honest answers. Is that okay with you, Jaden?", his father said softly, still smiling. Jaden had no other choice but to nod.

"Then answer me: Do you really want to go, without any regrets? And what Pokémon are to you?"

Jaden thought of it for a while, but the answers had already been in his head since the moment he heard those questions, and yes, nothing could change them, "I want to go, dad. I have no regrets. Not now, not in the past or in the future. Pokémon, to me, are marvelous creatures, and I want to be friends with those creatures. What happened in the past doesn't, and will never matter to me.", he said with immense determination, and waited for result. If he had to face it, he would, no matter how bad it would be.

Much to Jaden's surprise, his father only smiled again, "Just what I expected from you son. Good, very good! If you're that determined, I'll let you go. Come here, Jaden, I have something to give you.", his father then gave him a pair of earpieces, "Pokémon translators, and newest technology. I thought it would be better for you if you could understand Pokémon. And here...", he then took out a silver Pokédex, "A Pokédex. Every trainer needs it."

Jaden was lost for words, but he snapped within less than one second. Trying to surpass the joy and excitement in his voice, Jaden stammered, "You...you'll really let me go, dad? And you give me a...a _Pok_é_dex_."

"Yes. That Pokédex used to be mine. My dad gave it to me when I was eighteen, the same age as you now. Back then, I was also like you. I liked adventures, and I liked Pokémon. I had a great companion, a magnificent Manectric, and we travelled through many places together. It was a good old time...until he died..."

Jaden saw tears leaking out from the corner of his father's eyes. It was the first time in his life Jaden saw his father crying.

"I was devastated. I gave up being a trainer, and returned to my hometown. But every time I look at you, Jaden, I felt like I'm looking at my past self, and I know that you'll eventually leave this place. This Pokédex is now _yours_, Jaden. I'm proud of you, son. Go, spread your wings and tell the world who you are."

Jaden hugged his father tightly. Never before had he loved his father than right now, "Thank you, dad. I love you."

As they slowly broke the hug, Jaden's father said, "I'm sorry that I can give you a starter Pokémon."

"Don't worry, dad. I can afford it. You did everything you could for me, and I can't find any words to describe how grateful I'm right now. I'll be alright, and I'll return as a Pokémon master, I promise. Goodbye, dad..."

~ Yesterday ~

"Hmm, that's strange. I've been walking through this forest for more than thirty minutes, and still no sight of any Pokémon. Where the hell have they disappeared to?", Jaden muttered, fingering the silver Pokédex. Ever since his father gave it to him, Jaden seemed to be holding the Pokédex all the time. The Pokédex was simply amazing. It contained data about many Pokémon, possibly every Pokémon in Hoenn.

It was then Jaden heard a rustling coming from a bush behind him. Turning around, Jaden let out a gasp of surprise as he saw a wild Pokémon. A little canine Pokémon with most of its body covered in grey furs, with the exception of its muzzle, ears and feet. It didn't take Jaden long to recognize what kind of Pokémon it was - a Poochyena. He'd just read about it yesterday, and what's better for a starter Pokémon than it. Jaden quickly took out a Pokéball and threw it at the Poochyena. Unfortunately, he missed, and the dark Pokémon immediate realized that it was in great danger, so it started to run away.

"Damn it!...Hey, wait!", Jaden shouted and ran after the Poochyena. For a little Pokémon, the Poochyena was incredibly fast, and Jaden soon lost its sight. He sighed in disappointment, but before Jaden could walk away, he heard another rustling sound, and reached quickly this time as he crossed the bush after which the sound came from, only to be dumbstruck at what he saw.

Instead of a Poochyena, Jaden was now facing an entire pack of Pokémon, they were all Mightyenas. He must have been chasing a young Pokémon of the pack, and now, the Mightyenas were all growling and looking at him hostilely, as if they wanted to eat him alive, and Jaden knew that's what would happen if he kept standing frozen like this. He turned around and ran for his life, like he had never ran before. The pack barked and chased him.

Jaden's mind had gone blank, and he didn't know anything to do but run as fast as possible. But he was only a mere human, and after thirty minutes of running, Jaden felt like he had no strength left. To make it even worst, he was running into a dead-end, or more exactly, a cliff. Now he was completely stuck. The pack was right behind him, and Jaden had nowhere to hide.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!...what should I do?", Jaden thought hysterically, "If I turn around, the Mightyenas will ripe me apart. On the other hand, if I jump from this cliff, there is a chance that I can survive. But the impact might kill me, and even if it doesn't, I'll still die from drowning. I _can't_ swim..._Shit_! What should I do now?"

But Jaden didn't have much time to think. The pack of Mightyena had cached up with him. Panicked, he decided to take the second choice. At least he would have the chance to survive and, if Jaden was really going to die, then he'd rather die drowning than be ripped apart. Working up his courage, Jaden took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly, "Well, here goes nothing..."

(End of Flashback)

"Why am I remembering everything happened in the last three days? Is this what happens when people die?...But if I'm dead, then why's everything around me starts to become clearer? Ugh, my head! I need some aspirin!"

Jaden slowly woke up. He rubbed his forehead, trying to focus his blurred vision. Now that he regained his consciousness, Jaden could remember everything happened to him clearly, although it didn't matter much to him, as he had almost been killed once before (by a Salamence, if you don't remember).

Jaden looked around, and noticed that he was laying on a rather cozy nest, made from straws, and there was a small fire resting right next to him. He was in a cavern, which looked directly to the sea. Jaden also found his backpack lying next to him. He checked it, and was glad that nothing was damaged. But now that he was safe, Jaden couldn't help but wonder: _Who saved him?_

He soon got his answer as he heard a soft voice, "I'm glad that you're awake. You've been unconscious for two days."

Jaden turned his head to the sound, and he was dumbstruck at what he saw: Standing (or floating, in this case) before his eyes was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The Pokémon had the shape of a air-jet plane. Its whole body was covered in blue and light grey, with the only exception being the pair of ruby eyes. It had two big wings, but very small arms and no legs. In addition, there were two ridge-shaped 'tails' on its rear. Furthermore, the Pokémon wasn't just astonishingly beautiful, but Jaden could feel an incredibly majestic aura radiating from it. Judging from the voice, Jaden could easily guess the Pokémon was male.

"I...uhm, excuse me, I don't want to be rude, but...what kind of Pokémon are you?", Jaden asked politely. The Pokémon shock his head, "It can't be helped if you don't know me. I rarely see human, so they know very little about me. Oh, and my name is Latios."

"_Latios_...sounds familiar...Ah, that's right! My dad once told me about you. One of the legendary Eon Duo, Latios. The other being Latias, right?", Jaden smiled, his voice was full of excitement, "This is the first time I've met a legendary. Do I have to show you respect...like a bow?"

"_Don't_ call me 'legendary' or act like that around me! It really makes me feel uneasy. I'm just a Pokémon, like any other Pokémon in this world. Just because our kind is less common than the others doesn't make us any more special.", Latios said sternly, his voice contain a slight hint of anger, but Jaden only smirked. Somehow, Latios's reaction only made the boy wanted to tease him even more, "As you wish, your majesty."

"You...Arghhh!", Latios hissed in anger and turned away, but Jaden quickly grabbed one of his arms to hold him back, "Now, now, don't be angry. I was just kidding, you know."

At the moment he touched Latios's arm, Jaden noticed that the Pokémon had feathers instead of furs. He also had a familiar warm and pleasant feeling when he touched Latios's feathers, but Jaden quickly dismissed it. He waited for Latios to calm down, before breaking the silence, "I'm sorry, Latios. I understand your feelings, but I really _do_ respect you. I thank you, for saving my life, and I don't care if you're a legendary or not. You have such a kind and gentle soul, and that alone is enough for Me.", Jaden whispered, using an unusually soft and warm tongue. Somehow, Latios blushed when heard the boy's compliment.

"So...uhm, how did it happen? You know...your saving me?", Jaden asked.

"I was passing by when I saw you under that cliff, struggling and screaming, and I immediately understand what was going on, so I brought you here and...", Latios paused briefly and turned away, a small blush formed on his feathered cheek again, "...And you were unconscious for two days. But how did you end up falling from that cliff?"

"Long story...", Jaden replied, which only made Latios more curious, "How long?"

"Well, it started when I...", Jaden told Latios everything about his life. The blue Eon Pokémon just listened in silence, absorbing the information that Jaden offered. Latios found the boy's story quite interesting, especially the part when he ran away from home just to become a trainer. Only someone that had a great passion for Pokémon would do such a thing.

"But wait...", Jaden paused as he noticed something. He looked around as if he was searching for something, "Where is your sister Latias?"

"I don't know.", Latios shock his head, "The last time I met her was two months ago. That girl, she never stays at the same place for more than three days...", the blue Eon Pokémon then made a it-can't-be-helped face.

"Don't you worry about her?", Jaden asked.

"I do...I always want to protect Latias, but I don't want to force her to do anything.", Latios said quietly, and Jaden could feel a hint of loneliness hidden in the Pokémon's voice.

"Latios...You're lonely, aren't you?", Jaden said softly and patted the Pokémon's arm, and Latios simply nodded, "In that case, do you mind if I stay with you for a few days, until I get well enough to travel by my own again?"

"Really?"

"It would be my honour.", Jaden said and was about to lower his head again, but Latios stopped him by putting his arms on the boy's shoulder, "Don't use terms of respect to me. You're my friend now."

"Deal.", Jaden smiled happily. He then tried to get up, but noticed that his body was aching with pain, and there were several bruises all over it. He sighed in defeat, "What a shame. I wanted to see the beautiful seaside here, but there's no way I can move with this body."

"There's a way. Do you want me to give a ride?", Latios winked playfully.

"Awesome!"

...

For the next several days, the two friends remained together as Latios used his psychic power to help Jaden heal his wounds and recover faster. During days, they often went to the beach to enjoy the scenery, or Latios just simply offered Jaden a ride and they had a blast, flying around all over the place. At night, they watched the sky together. While doing so, Jaden usually shared his life experience with Latios, and the blue Eon Pokémon also offered information about his past.

For someone who had been a loner for most of his life, Latios greatly enjoyed having a friend to accompany him. While being with Jaden, he felt like can truly be himself, a feeling that he could only share with his sister Latias. Latios considered Jaden a great friend, and saw within him many good qualities: He seemed to be a bit hotheaded and hasty, but he had a golden heart, great determination and passion. Jaden was also an insightful and caring person, as he willingly let Latios have the only bed (or nest) inside the cavern, but the blue Eon Pokémon wanted to share. Little did Jaden know, that was an excuse Latios made up so that he could sleep with the boy every night.

(Flashback)

On that night, after having saved Jaden from drowning and brought him to the cavern, Latios noticed that Jaden was trembling with cold, so the Pokémon tried everything he could, including making a nest and a fire to keep Jaden warm. However, Latios soon realized that the damped clothes were the source of the cold, so he quickly took them off, only to stare in awe at the human's body.

Jaden sure didn't waste his time back when he was at home. He went to the gym at least four times a week to work out, and had built himself a well-toned body, balanced and not too muscular. He was rather tall, and quite handsome too. Latios blushed and stared at the sexy human, but snapped himself and shock his head, feeling extremely ashamed. What was happening to him? Looking at a naked, unconscious boy wasn't something a legendary Pokémon should do.

Anyways, after removing the clothes, Latios still had to find a way to keep Jaden warm. The fire alone wouldn't be enough, and Latios quickly came up with a naughty idea: Using his own body heat. And boy, he liked it a lot. The moment his feathers touched the boy's smooth skin, Latios felt the heat in his body rise higher than ever, almost like he was on fire. Also, holding Jaden in his arms made Latios feel protective towards the boy, the feeling Latios only had when he was with his sister, but it was a bit different.

Latios, himself, wondered if it was the feeling when you hold the person you loved. But was it really love at the first sight, or just simply lust? The blue Eon Pokémon needed time to confirm it.

(End of Flashback)

Eventually, Jaden was completely healed, which meant it was about time to say goodbye. Latios was deeply depressed. The Pokémon had grown closer and closer to Jaden every second he was with the boy. Latios felt like it was natural for him to be affectionate towards Jaden, and sometimes, he almost lost control and just wanted to kiss Jaden, or pin him down and make love with him, especially when he was sleeping with the boy (but of course, he managed to surpass his lust, somehow). Latios wanted so much to confess his love with Jaden. If Jaden understood and willingly opened his heart for Latios, they could be with each other, and nothing would make the Pokémon happier. Still, Latios knew that Jaden respected him as a legendary Pokémon, and what would happen if the boy didn't accepted his feeling?

Jaden, however, didn't fail to notice his friend sudden depression, especially when he told Latios that he was going to leave the next day. He was greatly confused, and kept wondering if he had done something wrong to Latios.

(That night)

It was _supposed to be_ (well, you know it wasn't ^-^) their last night together. Somehow, Jaden and Latios both went to a mysterious stage of silence. They had dinner without uttering a word, and Latios just avoided looking at the boy. Jaden just couldn't stand it any longer.

"Latios...", Jaden said softly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?", the blue Eon Pokémon replied nonchalantly, still not looking at his friend.

"I...There is something that I want to give you...", Jaden said and searched his backpack for something. He then took out a small, grey box, and handed it to Latios, "I don't have anything valuable, but this is my favorite chocolate. I want you to take it, as a token of our friendship. And I'm sorry, if I did something wrong to you. Otherwise, please tell me: What's bothering you, Latios?"

Latios, who had already been sad because of Jaden's parting with him, at this point, was no longer able to control his overwhelming emotional pain. He reached his hand shakily to take the chocolate box from Jaden, while tears started to stream down his feathered cheek, glistering in the fire. Jaden's mouth gaped open as he saw Latios crying. He scooted closer to Latios and put his hands on the Pokémon's shoulder, "Latios...Are you okay? Did I...did I do something wrong again?", Jaden asked nervously.

"No, you didn't do any wrong to me, Jaden...", Latios sobbed, "It was _me..._who did something wrong to you..."

"No way! You saved my life, you healed my wounds, and you allowed me to stay with you. How come you've never done something wrong to me?"

"But I really did, Jaden, and I'm deeply ashamed. Will you ever forgive me...if I tell you?", Latios said while wiping the tears from his eyes with his claws. Jaden didn't know what to do but nod. Although he was still nervous because of Latios's sudden outburst, Jaden couldn't help but get a little curious. He tried to search in his memories to see if the Eon Pokémon had ever done something wrong to him, but couldn't find anything. So, what in the world had Latios been talking about?

"Well...I, uhm...It started when I saved you...", Latios, which a shaky voice, started to tell Jaden everything had happened on the night he saved the boy. Jaden blushed fiercely when he found out that his naked body had been exposed to Latios, and his blush turned into deep crimson as the Eon Pokémon told Jaden how he had kept the boy warm. Jaden was extremely embarrassed, but somehow, he felt happy, very happy.

"I...I don't think what you did _was_...wrong, Latios. You didn't have a choice, right?", Jaden said softly and put his hand on Latios's claws to comfort the Pokémon, "But if you keep thinking that you was wrong, then I...forgive you. But why was you so sad? I don't think a small problem like that can cause such a depression. Tell me, Latios: What is bothering you?"

"You...", Latios's mouth slipped without thinking, much to Jaden's surprise.

"Me...B-but I thought you were happy to let me stay here...was that all an act? Then...what was it for?", Jaden stammered. Now it was his turn to get hurt. So after all they had been through together, Latios only thought of him as a burden?

"No...Jaden, I didn't mean...I mean...I don't want you to leave."

"Why?"

"Because I love you.", Latios's mouth slipped again, and a small blush immediately formed on his face.

Jaden felt as if everything around him was frozen, even time.

(Ten minutes later, completely silent)

"Wait...What did y-you say?", Jaden stammered, still working on believing what he'd just heard.

"I...I love you, Jaden."

"Me?", Jaden said, pointing at himself, "But how? W-we're both males, and you...you _are_ a legendary Pokémon. Don't you find it weird? Besides, I don't think I'm worthy of your...love."

"You're worthy, Jaden. I just...I'm afraid that you might be disgusted if I told you...", Latios turned away, but a warm hand gently stopped him, "Wait, Latios. What will you do, if I tell you that I'm _not_ disgusted...?"

"You're not disgusted...but doesn't it mean..."

"Come here, you big stud.", Jaden smirked and pulled the Eon Pokémon closer to him. Latios offered no resistance, as Jaden slowly closed their distance and soon, Latios's lips met Jaden's, forming a passionate kiss.

Latios's heart soared as he made the intimate contact with Jaden. They suckled each other's lips gently, asking for entrances, and before long, neither could hold back as they both parted their lips and let their tongues invade each other's maw. While doing so, Latios wrapped his arms around Jaden's back and pulled the boy even closer to him, wanting to melt into their loving embrace.

They stood still, kissing for almost like forever, but eventually, Latios and Jaden ran out of breaths and had to break apart. They both looked at each other shyly with crimson blushes on their faces. It took a while, but Jaden finally spoke again, "Does that answer your question, Latios?"

"You...you really do love me. Why didn't you tell me earlier?", Latios said.

"Like I said before: I thought that I wasn't worthy for you. When I first saw you...I was attracted by your incredible beauty. You're flawless, do you know that, Latios? Then I was grateful that you saved my life and let me stay here..."

"...And during my time with you, I saw that you're such a kind, caring and gentle Pokémon. I'd never known such happiness before, and my feelings for you, which I assumed to be gratefulness, turned out to be great affection, which was far beyond friendship. Do you know, Latios, that the thought of leaving you also hurt me a lot...But...this kind of relationship is forbidden in this world, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you, so..."

"Are you afraid, Jaden?", Latios asked, looking deep into Jaden's eyes.

"Afraid of what? I should be happy, because there is a person, a very special person that loves me. Will you be with me, and protect me for the rest of our lives, Latios?"

"I will.", Latios whispered and leaned in to kiss Jaden softly. The boy chuckled and nuzzled his Eon lover's cheek, "Heheh...Just now, I sounded like...I was proposing to you."

"Then I guess I just have to marry you.", Latios smiled and nuzzled back.

They laid still, embracing each other's lovingly.

(A few minutes later)

Latios hold Jaden tightly in his arms as the boy snuggled to his neck. The Eon Pokémon buried his face in the boy's blond hair and inhaled deeply his sweet aroma. The heat in his body started to rise again, just like that night, when he first held Jaden. But now, knowing that Jaden loved him and willingly laid in his embrace made the heat inside Latios grow even more intense, to the point that he felt a little dizzy. Latios needed to do something to reduce the heat. He needed to release.

"Uhm, Jaden..."

"Yeah, what is it, Latios?", Jaden said softly, snuggling closer to Latios as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's marvellous feathers against his skin.

"I...I know it sounds a little...hasty, but do you want...want to mate with me?", Latios whispered. He had expected Jaden to refuse, but to Latios's surprise, the boy only grinned, "I thought you'd never ask. What took you so long?"

"But...I don't know how to...", Jaden said, blushing at the thought of mating with Latios

"Don't worry, I'll show you.", Latios smiled devilishly and pressed his lips against Jaden's. The human gladly accepted the kiss as he closed his eyes and let his Eon lover take the lead. Latios leaned into Jaden and pushed him against the cavern wall, while working his tongue all the way into Jaden's mouth, exploring the wet inside.

After continued kissing for a few minutes, the couples broke apart from each other. Jaden said, "It's getting a little hot here. Do you mind if I take off my clothes?"

Latios's eyes beamed at the thought of seeing Jaden naked again, and he immediately nodded. Jaden wasted no time and started to strip, while Latios stared dreamily at him, admiring his manly features. Soon, Jaden was only wearing his boxers.

"Why didn't you take them off, Jaden?"

"Guess I need some help. Will you do me that favour?", Jaden smiled and wrapped his arms around the Eon Pokémon's neck, their lips met again, more passionate than ever. Latios gladly kissed back and, while doing so, the Eon Pokémon trailed his claws down to rub Jaden's groin teasingly, earning a surprise gasp from the boy. Delighted with his lover's reaction, Latios then proceeded further and slid his claws into the boxers, giving Jaden's manhood a firm grip. Jaden jerked slightly and threw his head back. The feeling of Latios's feathers on his sensitive cock was absolutely delightful.

"Do you like it?", Latios whispered with a seductive voice, "Do you want me to take off your boxers now?"

"Y-yes...Please, Latios! I can't bear it any longer.", Jaden moaned out.

"As you wish.", Latios said softly and licked Jaden's cheek. His tongued then ran down to the boy's neck, lapping the odor-mixed sweat, before approaching its next target, which happened to be Jaden's exposed torso. Latios teased the boy's nipples, using his tongue to circle the surrounding and then suckling them gently.

The Eon Pokémon eventually reached his real target. He nuzzled the needy bulge, before gently pulling down the boxers and slid them off Jaden's legs. Latios purred as he saw his lover's hard cock for the first time. All kind of naughty thoughts went through his mind, telling him what to do with the tasty-looking cock.

"May I?", Latios asked, his eyes not leaving Jaden's rock-hard cock.

"Yeah..."

That was all Latios wanted to hear. Leaning in, the Eon Pokémon took a whiff of his lover's penis, allowing the musky, pleasant scent to fill his nostril. Latios then stuck his tongue out and licked the good-looking balls hanging right beneath the hard cock, earning a loud moan from Jaden, before trailing it to the tip, drinking every drip of pre emitting from the sensitive phallus. The Eon Pokémon licked his lips, savouring the sweet taste of his lover, then leaned in again, only to take half of the throbbing shaft in his mouth.

Jaden gasped and started panting as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation of Latios's hot mouth surrounding his manhood. He gripped Latios's head gently and tried to push his cock even further to the wet maw. The Eon Pokémon kept up his assault as he rolled his tongue around the shaft and circled the tip, enjoying the musky pre cum, while bobbing his head up and down. Latios was loving every second of it, not only because he was pleasuring his lover, but he actually loved to have such a sexy thing inside his mouth. The Pokémon chuckled at the thought of himself getting addicted to giving Jaden blowjobs every day.

Latios ceased for a while and looked at Jaden with a joyful expression on his face, while having the tip rest on his tongue. Little did the Eon Pokémon know it made Jaden felt extremely aroused, seeing Latios so happy to suck him off. Then, the Eon Pokémon returned to his work and slowly arched his neck, allowing the entire length to delve to his warm throat, making Jaden groan in delight.

"Oh god...Latios, I can't hold much longer!", Jaden managed to say between deep breaths, his panting got heavier. Latios couldn't be happier. He doubled the pace and used his tongue to build friction against the shaft, giving Jaden everything he had. Jaden's moaning got even louder as he lost control and started to hump forcefully into the hot enclosure of Latios's maw. Latios gladly gave in and let Jaden do as he wanted. The Eon Pokémon then brought his claws down to fondle his lover's orbs again, massaging them gently.

That was it for Jaden. With one last thrust, his cock was hilted deep inside Latios's mouth, his balls slapped against the Pokémon's chin as he came hard and fired blast after blast of his thick, creamy white fluids into Latios's throat. The Eon Pokémon rolled his tongue to savour the tasty, warm liquid inside his mouth, before swallowing it happily, wishing to prolong the experience.

Shuddering at the amount of cum he had released, Jaden could no longer support himself. His back slid down the cold cavern wall and fell to the ground, which Latios laid on top of him. The Eon Pokémon crawled up to his lover looked at Jaden lovingly. Jaden smiled and reached his hand to stroke Latios's soft, feathered cheek.

"Latios...I love you."

"I love you too, Jaden."

"Are we done here? Or you still have naughty ideas up your sleeve?", Jaden asked, smiling.

"Oh, just you wait and see...I have a lot more to offer.", Latios replied lustfully, "In fact, I just came up with a brilliant idea, but I'm afraid that it might hurt. Just _a little_, but it still hurt. Do you want to try?"

"I've almost died, _twice_, remember? You really think that I'm scared of a little pain? Besides, I trust you, Latios. I know you'd never intentionally hurt me.",

"Alright then...", Latios said, "Just lay still and leave everything to me. It may tickles at first."

The Eon Pokémon then hoisted Jaden's legs and placed them on each site of his shoulder, which gave him a full view of the boy's virgin entrance. Jaden shuddered as the cold air swept over his openings. Latios then leaned in, and before Jaden could fully understand what his Eon lover was doing, the Pokémon extended his tongue and gave the sensitive flesh a lick, earning a muffled 'eep' from his lover. The Eon Pokémon pressed his lips against the delicate ring and pushed his tongue into Jaden's tight hole, slickening the orifice with his warm saliva.

When Latios thought that Jaden had been lubricated well enough, he slowly withdrew his tongue and looked at his lover again. Jaden managed to look down, only to gasp as he saw something between his legs: Latios's hard cock, which had fully emerged from his genital slit. Jaden stared in awe at the hard cock: A huge, pinkish and extremely smooth rod of flesh. It took Jaden less than a second to realize what his Eon lover was about to do.

"Are you...Latios, are you going to...?", Jaden asked, his voice shacked with nervousness and excitement.

"Yes. Are you afraid, Jaden?", Latios asked softly, nuzzling Jaden to comfort him.

"No. I want you, Latios...Please, take me!", Jaden pleaded, much to Latios's delight. The Eon Pokémon gripped Jaden's waist with his paws and positioned the pre-dripping tip in front of the lubricated opening.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle.", Latios reassured and Jaden nodded. The Eon Pokémon then pressed his erection against the eager hole, slowly working his way to take Jaden's virginity. Jaden closed his eyes as he endured the pain of his hole being stretched. He could feel the tip spilling pre into him, contributing to ease the pain and lubricate his hole even more. After a few minutes of struggling, Jaden let out a loud gasp as the cockhead finally slid into him.

"Are you okay?", Latios asked while looking at his lover with concerned eyes. The boy gave a weak nod as he was panting heavily, the pain was subsiding quickly, leaving nothing left but sheer pleasure. Reassured, Latios relaxed and savour the wonderful sensation of his cockhead being surrounded by the warmth and tightness of Jaden's orifice. He just got started, and already had it felt this amazing. The Eon Pokémon wondered how long he could last with such stimulation.

"Nghhh...More, Latios.", Jaden moaned, and Latios was happy to comply. He tightened his grip around Jaden's waist and pushed forward, forcing inch after inch of his cock into Jaden's ass. Jaden smiled and groaned in delight as he was slowly filled with Latios's wonderful length. When three-quarters of his pulsing cock was buried inside Jaden, Latios felt some major resistance, which didn't allowed him to continue. Nevertheless, Latios took his time to savour the blissful sensation. After all, he still had a night long, so there was to need to rush.

"Here I go.", Latios told Jaden, and after that, he slid his cock out of the tight ass, only to thrust back in, earning a satisfied moan from his lover. Jaden was in heaven, he'd never felt something like this before. The hot cock kept filling him up and rubbing against his soft anal walls. Latios could say the same thing. He'd longed for this since the moment he realized his feeling for Jaden, and now that it was happening, Latios wanted every second to last forever.

The couple continued to mate as the combined scent of musk filled the air. Latios took a chance as he pulled his cock out further than usual, before thrusting, back forcefully, hilting himself deep inside the anal cavity of Jaden. The human gasped in pain as he was filled to the brim with smooth cock, but the pain quickly disappeared, to be replaced by the immensely satisfying sensation of being completely filled. Latios then picked up his speed, pounding the abused hole rapidly, the tip of his cock continuously jabbed the special spot inside Jaden, triggering the virgin hole to tighten around his cock even more.

"Jaden...I-I'm so close...", Latios managed to inform Jaden between deep breaths.

"Give it all...to me!", Jaden moaned and wrapped his arms around Latios's neck to kiss him. Encouraged by his lover's plea, Latios kissed back fiercely and pounded Jaden's ass with everything he had. They both moaned to the kiss, their orgasms built up rapidly.

The overwhelming sensation of the anal walls surrounding his cock combined with the passionate kiss he was sharing with Jaden finally sent Latios over the edge. With a loud grunt, Latios thrust into Jaden as hard as he could, unleashing the biggest load of his life. Blasts of rich, milky Pokémon cum shot deep into Jaden's ass, completely filling him. Jaden gasped as the warm, gooey liquid filled him to the brim, and he reached his own climax as he fired jets of fresh teenage cum, staining his chest and Latios's as well.

"Latios..."

"Jaden..."

They looked into each other's eyes, only to see insatiable love and desire for each other.

...

Basked in the afterglow of their sex, the couple now laid down, snuggling up to each other, with Latios still buried his cock inside his lover. Jaden saw the chocolate box, which he'd given Latios earlier laying on the ground, and an naughty idea came up in his mind.

"Hey Latios...Can you bring me that chocolate box. Use your psychic power. I want to feel you inside me for a little more."

"As you wish.", Latios smiled. His eyes glowed pinkish, and his entire body was cover in a pinkish aura as well. The chocolate began to levitate and float towards Jaden. The boy opened the box and took out a chocolate bar. Jaden then ordered, "Close your eyes!"

Latios obliged, though he had no ideas what Jaden was trying to do. The Eon Pokémon then felt something soft and warm press against his lips, which he immediately realized to be Jaden's lips, but was followed by something rich and extremely sweet. Their tongue wrestled as they shared the chocolate bar. As he broke the kiss, Jaden smiled and asked, "How was it?"

"It's sweet...Just like you."

...

**THE END... FOR NOW**

* * *

**_I have talked with the original author and he has given me permission to post this story and to continue to post this story._**

* * *

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks._**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._


	2. The Union of Souls - Sequel

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._

* * *

...

"_Where am I?"_

Jaden mental asked himself. Jaden was, as the trainer imaged, standing at the end of a very, very dark corridor. Then, as if someone suddenly turned on the lights, everything surrounding Jaden started to become clearer. The trainer gasped, shockingly realized where he was...

He was in _his_ house. But how could it be possible. No, it _was not _possible. He had run away from his house three weeks ago. Why was he here? Jaden rubbed his eyes, hoping to prove that he was wrong, but he wasn't.

"Jaden...", came a voice from behind the trainer, a very familiar voice to him.

Jaden immediately turned around. His body went stiff and his face turned pale at what he saw. His mom and dad. Jaden's mother, shouting at him, " Why didn't you listen to me? How many times have I told you: Pokémon are dangerous beasts, and you...how dare you run away, so that you can be friend with them?..."

"Mom...wait, let's me explain...", Jaden said but before he could open his mouth to say anything, his dad had already spoken while shaking his head in a disapproving manner, "You disappointed me, Jaden. I let you go, I gave you mine Pokédex, so that you can become a good trainer, a Pokémon master. But you...how could you do such an immoral thing? How could you state that you're in love with a Pokémon. As if being gay isn't disgusting enough, you...you fall in love with a male Pokémon. Jaden, you make me _sick!_"

"Dad, I...", Jaden mumbled, tears streaming down his cheek.

"But I will give you a chance. I will forgive you, if you break up with your Pokémon boy friend, and forget everything about him. Otherwise, you can go with him, but I will disown you, and never let you step into this house again...Make your choice."

"F-forgetting Latios...No, I...I can't do it. I love him more than anything in this world, and I know Latios feels the same way about me...But, but what about my mom and dad. I also love and respect them...I don't want to lose either of them, Latios...or my parents. What should I do?", Jaden panicked. His heart was torn apart at the thought of losing his loved ones.

"Hurry up! Make your choice, Jaden.", another voice echoed in Jaden's head, and this time, it belonged to Latios. The Eon Pokémon was floating right behind him.

"I...Latios, I...", Jaden muttered. He looked at Latios, then at his parents, not knowing what to say, or to do.

"I see. You're hesitating...That means somewhere in your heart, there's still one last once of doubt. Very well, I will make it easy for you, so you can resume your normal life with your family. Forget everything about me. I don't exist in your heart anymore.", Latios said coldly and floated off.

"Latios, wait! Please, don't leave me! Latios!", Jaden screamed and started chasing his Eon lover, but no matter how fast he ran, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't reach the blue and grey figure of his mate.

...

"Latios...Latios...", Jaden whimpered in his sleep, his eyes were moist and tears were running down his cheek slowly, leaving two glistering trails on his face. But then the trainer felt something soft and warm press again his flesh and wipe the tears away. Slowly opening his eyes, Jaden saw, through his blurred vision (because he was crying), a pair of ruby eyes looking at him tenderly, radiating care and affection that could only belong to the one that loved him most in the world.

"Jaden, are you okay? You were crying and calling my name in your sleep. What happened?", Latios asked concernedly and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. Jaden, now had regained his composure, wrapped his arms around Latios's neck and hold on to his Eon lover tightly. It was just a stupid nightmare, and he was still here, in the PC (Pokémon Center), safe and warm in Latios's loving arms.

"I'm okay. Just a bad dream, that's all...", Jaden said, hugging Latios even more tightly and buried his face into the soft feathered chest of the Eon Pokémon, "Can we stay like this for a little more, please?"

"Of course we can.", Latios replied with a smile, letting his human lover hold him while returning the gesture and nosing the boy's soft, sweet-smelling hairs, a smell that he had grown fond of.

"Latios...", Jaden said softly.

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me..."

Jaden let out a quiet sob, and let himself be drifted to a deep sleep again.

(The next morning - 6 am)

Thanks to the warm shelter Latios provided, Jaden was able to spend the rest of the night sleeping, without having any other nightmare.

But when consciousness had returned to the trainer and started to clear the haziness of his sleep, Jaden felt a gentle sense pleasure spread through his naked form, and the boy could tell that that pleasure was coming from his erected penis. Something wet and very warm was brushing gently against his manhood, sending waves after waves of ecstasy through his body. Then suddenly, that very 'something' circled the tip of his cock, making Jaden's body jerk as he slowly woke up from his peaceful slumber.

"Whoa!", Jaden yelped in surprise as the wet mouth of Latios engulfed his cockhead, and the sudden outburst of his lover caused the Eon Pokémon to stop briefly. Latios cooed happily and gave Jaden a lewd smile as he saw his lover was now awake, then quickly resumed his work to serve the trainer's tasty cock. Latios lowered his lips until half of Jaden's cock was inside his maw, his nose pressing against the boy's groin. Wrapping his tongue around the cock in every naughty way he could think of. The Eon Pokémon then started to suck his lover's cock gently, drinking the musky pre emitting from the twitching phallus.

Jaden could barely breathe as he was still trying to fully wake up, and yet his penis had already received such intense stimulation, not that he was complaining. The trainer could do little more than moaning and panting weakly as Latios's skilled tongue kept brushing against his shaft, coaxing it thoroughly with slick saliva. Latios then processed further and clamped down more tightly around the pulsing cock, using the roof of his mouth to create friction against the sensitive flesh, and he was rewarded by a long, sharp moan from Jaden. The Eon Pokémon smiled inwardly. No matter how many he heard Jaden's moans, Latios just couldn't get enough of them, oh well, simply because he could never get enough of Jaden either.

The trainer now was thrusting his cock into Latios's maw gently, trying to get more of the heavenly treatment he was receiving. The Eon Pokémon had taken all of his lover's length in his mouth, having the tip brush against the back of his throat. Latios could feel the pre drip into his throat, and it only made him carve for Jaden's tasty cream even more.

Jaden was just about at his limit. Every lick Latios gave his cock made his gasp for air, his chest heaved and his tortured cock twitching madly in the Eon Pokémon's maw. Latios didn't fail to notice his lover's building orgasm. He doubled his pace and sucked extra hard, giving Jaden everything he had. Soon, the pleasure overwhelmed all of Jaden's senses.

"Latios!", Jaden cried out in ecstasy as he released inside Latios's awaiting mouth. Blasts of thick, salty human cream spurted into Latios's maw, and he happily gulped all them down, letting the delight favour dance in his mouth and fill his stomach. The Eon Pokémon continued to suck until not a single drop of cum was left.

As the Latios let go of the softening cock in his mouth, Latios crawled up to his lover and pressed their lips together. Jaden was barely able to kiss back, due to the excessive amount of fluids he had released, but he, nevertheless, parted his lips to let Latios's tongue invade his maw, brushing every wet corner inside and forced the trainer taste his own cum.

"Morning' hottie...", Latios said with a smile as they broke the kiss, gazing to Jaden's eyes lovingly, "Thanks for the delicious breakfast. Did you enjoy our little 'fun' just now?"

"Morning, you legendary perv...", Jaden smiled, "...That was really fun, but next time, make sure to wake me up first, okay?"

"Why? You don't like surprises?", Latios said playfully and leaned in to nuzzle the trainer's neck, making Jaden giggle as it tickled him.

"No, because I want to enjoy every precious second of being with you...", Jaden replied, his voice was soft and sincere as it was spoken from the bottom of his heart, "...and I can only do that when I'm fully awake."

Latios blushed fiercely. Ever since the day he and Jaden became lovers, this was the first time Latios heard such a romantic line from the trainer. The Eon Pokémon licked Jaden's cheek tenderly as he spoke in a teasing manner, "Where did you learn that sloppy line?"

"No where. I meant it, every single word. I love you, Latios, so promise me: _always_ stay by my side.", Jaden said softly and wrapped his arms around the Eon Pokémon's neck, forming a tight hug.

"Alright! Alright! I promise. Geez, what happened to you today? Suddenly getting all...soft and sentiment. You sounded as if I was going to leave you.", Latios shook his head.

For one second, the cold and cruel words that Latios had said to him in his dream echoed in Jaden's head again, striking fear into his heart. The trainer muttered, quietly enough so that his lover could not hear him, "You have _no idea_, love..."

...

Latios watched as Jaden slowly dressed up in his favorite clothes, which included a light grey shirt, a navy blue jacket (which coincidentally, matched Latios's colors), and a pair of black jeans. The Eon Pokémon asked while Jaden put on his shirt, "So, what shall we do today? Find some trainers and kick their butts?"

"No...", Jaden answered, almost instantly, and Latios only stared at his lover quizzingly, "You usually get excited when it comes to battle. Really now, is there something _wrong_ with you today, Jaden?"

"Life isn't always a battle, Latios...", Jaden said, "And I don't want to waste such a nice day doing nothing but fight, so let's have a break. We can go to some interesting places and have fun together..."

Jaden chuckled as he saw Latios looking at him as if he was some kind of aliens, "Alright, here's the deal: Consider it a date. You know, people always date before they marry each other..."

Latios titled his head in a confusing manner. He couldn't get what Jaden was trying to do, nor did he how much the nightmare had affected the trainer. The date, of course, was simply an excuse for not battling, because Jaden really couldn't force himself to do anything now.

Now that Jaden thought of it, he and Latios had been lovers for almost a month, and the trainer really wished it could be the end for them, a happy ending, he guessed? But life wasn't a fairy tale, and Jaden suddenly realized that very painful fact, no thanks to that horrible nightmare.

What would happen if Jaden really had to face a situation like in that dream? What if he really had to choose between his beloved Eon mate and his parents? Jaden remembered in that dream, for one second, he'd really thought of leaving Latios. Was he really doubting his love for Latios? Simply thinking about that made Jaden loathe himself?

Jaden knew he had to tell Latios about that dream, sooner or later, but not now...or at least the trainer thought so. He wanted to let everything go, and focus on nothing but his Eon lover.

They did spend the entire day relaxing, mostly in the amusement park, playing all kind of games, and the Eon Pokémon must admit, it was a really refreshing experience. Of course Latios, being a legendary (which also meant an extremely rare) Pokémon, got himself and Jaden into several cases of trouble (mostly being followed by curious and annoying trainers who kept asking Jaden what kind of Pokémon Latios was, or how on earth had he managed to obtained such a rare and powerful Pokémon, and some even challenged the pair, just because they wanted to test the power of a legendary), but beside that, everything was wonderful. Latios especially enjoyed the roller coaster, which the Eon Pokémon commented to be _rather thrilling and exciting compared to other boring games in the park_.

However, it was a different story for Jaden. His plan seemed to back fire, because the more fun he had with Latios, the more depressed the trainer felt. Although he tried to smile with Latios, Jaden couldn't think of anything else beside that goddamned dream, like it was haunting him, filling his heart with grief and guilt, and if things continued like this, Jaden feared that his head might explode.

"_Come on Jaden, you can't go on like this forever. You know that you have to tell Latios. Just be brave...tell him, and everything will be over..._", Jaden told himself mentally, but he quickly shook his head, "_Easier said than done! How are supposed to tell Latios that you actually doubt your love for him?_"

(That night)

In the PC, Jaden and Latios were having dinner in their room. The Eon Pokémon was munching down a chocolate pie while Jaden was having a dish of spaghetti.

"Hey Jaden...", Latios said while gobbling up the last piece of his chocolate pie, "I gotta say that you were right. It was a good idea to have a day off like this. I think we should do this more often. Next time, let's go to the...Are you listening to me, Jaden?"

"What? Oh...Sorry, Latios. I was thinking about something...But it doesn't matter now.", Jaden replied, avoiding to look at his mate in the eyes.

"You seemed a bit down. What happened?", Latios asked concernedly, "Didn't we have a lot of fun today?"

"Yes we did.", the trainer replied, forcing out a fake smile, "Don't worry, Latios. I'm fine. But can I ask you a favour?"

"Anything for you."

"I want to go to the beach. Let's find someplace where no one is around, just you and me. We can enjoy the fresh air and the wonderful scenery together. Does that sound great?"

Latios nodded, "It does. When shall we go?"

"Right now."

...

After twenty minutes of flying around, the pair finally managed to find a pretty remote area, where they could be alone without any disturbance. Jaden shivered as the cold wind swept over his body.

"Ughhh...It's so cold here. I should have worn a thicker jacket.", the trainer said as he breathed into his hands and rubbed them together.

"Should I make a fire?", Latios asked.

"Nah...I can bear with it...", Jaden said and playfully kissed his lover's cheek, "Beside, my clothes are still dry, and I can't take them off now, so that you can keep me warm with your body heat. Too bad, isn't it?"

Latios couldn't help but blushed as Jaden reminded him of the night he saved the boy, "Hey, I didn't regret it, alright? If I hadn't taken your clothes off that night, who knew what would happen, and more importantly, how could I come to realize that I have the sexiest boy friend in the world?"

"Well, I never say that I _don't_ like it...", Jaden smiled and snuggled up to Latios, "As a matter of fact, I think it was a brilliant idea. Why don't we stay like this for a while...Hey, look at that, Latios! A shooting star! Let's make a wish, together...", the trainer said as he pointed to the sky, where a object (which looked pretty much like a shining point) was passing above them, leaving behind it a sparkly trail.

"You know I don't believe in that stuff, don't you?", Latios replied, but got a soft nudge from his human mate, "Come on, just do it...for me, pleaseee!"

"Uhm...okay. Let's see...", Latios closed his eyes as he tried to figure out what he wanted most, "...I wish that you'll always be happy, and your dream will soon come true...uhm, sorry, Jaden, I really can't think of anything else."

"You...only think for me. Why didn't you wish something for yourself?"

"Because all I've ever wanted is for you to happy. I don't care what happens to me, as long as I can see your smile every day. I don't need anything else, _as long as you love me_."

"Latios, I...", Jaden felt his eyes get moist. These sincere words coming from Latios just like a cold blade that stabbed his heart right at the point where it hurt most. Once again, Jaden felt unworthy for Latios - a feeling that the trainer thought he would never have again, "...There is something that I must tell you...about that dream I had last night..."

The Eon Pokémon saw the glistering ribbons of tears emitting from the corner of his mate's eyes, and he quickly leaned in to kiss them away, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me if it bothers you."

"No, I really have to, uhm...", Jaden stammered, trying to express his thoughts, "Well, I...I dreamed about my mom and dad, and about you too..."

"Me?", Latios said, looking at his mate questionably, "What happened?"

"My mom, she was furious when she discover that I ran away from home to become a trainer; and my dad, he said that he was disgusted because I was gay, and I was in love with you."

"Your father knew? But how?"

"I don't know, but anyway...my dad, he forced me to choose...between you and him. He said that if I broke up with you and forgot everything we had together, he would forgive me...but if I didn't, he would disown me...", Jaden said with a shaky voice. He was getting extremely uneasy, for it was coming to the part that he hated most, "...And then, you appeared, and urged me to make my decision."

"So...what did you do?", Latios asked.

"I...couldn't make up my mind. I didn't know which one of you should I choose, neither I knew what I should do, because I didn't want to lose either you or my parents. I love you all..."

"I understand...", the Eon Pokémon whispered softly, trying to comfort his mate.

"...Then, you said that because I was hesitating, that meant I wasn't fully in love with you, and you...left me.", as he managed to utter those words, Jaden couldn't control himself anymore. He burst out sobbing. The Eon Pokémon quickly wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck and embraced him tightly, "I'm sorry Jaden. Please...You know there is no way I would do such a thing. You know that, right?"

"I know, but...There's something else about that dream that I need to tell you..."

"Something else?", Latios asked.

"When my dad forced me to make my decision, there was a moment...that I actually thought of leaving you. I don't know what got into me, but...it just happened. Maybe what you said in that dream was true: I'm not fully in love with you. I don't deserve your love, Latios. I'm not worthy for you..."

"It's not true. I told you on that night when we first mated, that you were worthy, and you'll always be.", Latios said, placing both of his paws (or hands, or...whatever you call them =.=) on either side of Jaden's shoulders and looking into the trainer's eyes, "Look at me, Jaden! _Look at me!_", he shouted and gripped his mate's shoulder tightly, to the point that it actually hurt, much to Jaden's surprise (in a bad way, because Latios had always been sweet and romantic to him). The human raised his eyes to stare at his mate, shocked and confused.

"Listen to me Jaden! I don't give a damn about what kind of silly dream you have, just remember this: It _never_ gonna happen, alright? I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Even if your father or anyone else forces you to leave me, to forget about me, I'll find you, and I'll keep following you until you remember who I am. Is that clear to you?", Latios said sternly, putting authority to his voice. Jaden only nodded.

Latios sighed in relief as he saw his mate finally calmed down, his voice softened to his usual gentle tone as he continued, " I really don't understand why you feel so guilty over such a thing, it's _'just a bad dream'_, didn't you say that?", the Eon Pokémon then slowly closed the distance between his and Jaden's face until their noses slightly touched, "Heheh, you know, Latias especially likes to lecture me about things like love or how to deal with girls. Back when I was with her, I had to listen to her taking about those stuffs three or four times a day, and I remembered Latias once told me that _'you can't fully love someone if you don't learn how to forgive that person, and forgive yourself too_'. Heck, I used to find those words pretty lame and useless, but not until now that I could truly understand their meanings. So...If you still feel guilty, then I forgive you. But can _you _forgive yourself?"

"Yes...", Jaden said, his voice was barely louder than a whisper, and right after that, his lips were sealed with Latios as they shared a deep, fierce kiss. Jaden felt like the peace had returned to him once again, because the burden in his heart had been lifted, all that is left was warmth. The Eon Pokémon then leaned into his lover as he deepened the kiss and started to push Jaden to the cold, sandy ground. The trainer quickly realized where this was leading to, and reluctantly broke the kiss, much to Latios's disappointment.

"Why did you stop? I was showing you how much I love you...", Latios whined. Jaden giggled and playfully put a finger on his Eon mate's nose, "Which also means 'we're going to have sex', doesn't it? Alright, we'll do as you please, but not here. We might get caught, and beside, you wouldn't expect me to actually strip right here, on this freezing-cold beach, wouldn't you? Wait until we return to the PC, okay?"

"Sorry, can't wait...", Latios smirked mischievously and wrapped his arms around Jaden's back, "You'd better hold on, it's gonna be a rough flight."

"Come again?...Whoa!", Jaden screamed and held on to his mate' neck tightly as Latios lift him off the ground. The Eon Pokémon then picked up an incredible speed as they headed back to the PC.

...

"Ahhhh...Latios."

As soon as they came into to their room, Latios immediately dropped Jaden onto the cozy bed and pressed their lips against each other's. The Eon Pokémon suckled Jaden's lower lip, asking for approval to enter, and the boy quickly parted his lips to let the wet and slippery appendage slide into his maw. It tangled with his own tongue as they kissed each other like they'd never kissed before. All thought Latios had always been the dominant one every time they had sex, the trainer was still surprise to see his mate being so passionate and impulsive this time. Their breaths melted as they both moaned into each other's mouth. Jaden wrapped his arms around his mate's slender neck and pulled him even closer to deepen the kiss, while Latios sneakily trailed his paws down the boy's groin and started to hastily unzip Jaden's jeans.

"Nghhh...Easy now, you hungry beast...", Jaden managed to say as they slowly broke the kiss, "I can do it myself."

"Heheh...sorry, I really don't know what got into me, but I just want to make love with you..._so much_.", Latios replied, "Alright, show me that sexy body of yours."

"You don't even have to ask.", Jaden grinned. Latios purred while staring at Jaden in awe as the trainer removed his jacket and then his shirt, showing off his finely sculpted abs, toned and muscular. Jaden then loosened his belt and slid his jeans off, leaving him only in his boxers, which he wasted to time pulling them off as well, revealing his human cock, standing at its full length with pre dripping from the tip. The trainer then dropped himself onto the comfortable mattress and inform his mate with a low, seductive tone, "I'm _all_ yours."

"Don't mind if I do.", Latios replied. He softly pinned Jaden's down with his paws and lowered his head to sniff up the sharp and intoxicating odor of his mate. The pleasant smell triggered his sex drive even more, as his dragon cock slowly emerged from his genital slit.

Latios then slid down until he was facing Jaden's erect penis. He gave the head a teasing lick as he collected the musky pre cum and drunk it down, which caused Jaden to moan softly. The trainer looked down to see Latios playing with his cock, and he quickly came up with an idea - something they had never done before.

"Wait, Latios..."

"Huh?", the Eon Pokémon replied, somewhat reluctant to let go of the cock he was servicing.

"I want to try something new this time.", Jaden said, and a small blush started to form across his cheek.

"And what is it supposed to be?", Latios smiled. He always found Jaden especially cute and vulnerable (in a good way, so that Latios could protect him) when the boy blushed or being shy, properly because of his protective nature, or just simply his status of being the dominant male.

"I want to try, uhm...sucking your thing.", the trainer managed to say, his blush became more visible and changed to a deep red color.

Latios's eyes blinked, but his smile only grew wilder as he heard those sexy lines. It's true that he'd always been the one to do the sucking, and Latios thought it was about time his own cock got some attention as well. Not to mention the thought of being orally pleasured by his mate was also quite appealing, "Alright, but remember: This is your first time, so don't bite off more than you can chew if you don't want to end up hurting yourself."

"Aye!", Jaden replied, and Latios shifted his body so that he was facing Jaden's cock again, while his own cock was pointing at the trainer's face. Jaden gulped. He was no stranger to that pink tower of flesh, but seeing it up close like this was just breath-taking. The trainer reached his hand to touch the twitching cock, only to be fascinated at how smooth and silky the texture was. No wonder it felt so wonderful every time they had sex. He wrapped his hand around the length and started stroking it gently, earning a moan from his mate. The stimulation also forced the cock to emit some pre as it dribbled onto Jaden's face. The trainer licked his lips to taste the musky treat, and found it surprisingly enjoyable, almost sweet and very addictive. Wanting more of the wonderful essence, Jaden wasted no time wrapping his lips around the pinky length and sucking it greedily.

Latios gasped as his cock was pleasured, but he didn't forget his mission, so he mimicked Jaden and took the human length into his maw as well. He rolled his tongue over the hot shaft, coaxing every inch thoroughly with his slick, warm drool. The Eon Pokémon arched his neck to let Jaden's cock delve into his throat, and started to assault the meaty length as he bobbed his head up and down, while wrapping his tongue around it to build more friction, thus making the experience better for Jaden.

They continued to pleasure each other for a while, until Latios suddenly (and reluctantly) let go of the cock inside his maw, much to Jaden's disappointment. The Eon Pokémon turned around to look at his mate again, smiling, "Okay, I think that's enough for the warm-up. Are you ready for the main course?"

"The usual...eh? Then go ahead and fuck me.", Jaden replied lewdly, but he was surprised when Latios shook his head, "No, quite the opposite, Jaden. I want _you_ to fuck me."

"W-wait...What did you say?", Jaden stammered, staring at Latios in disbelief.

"I said that _I wanted you to fuck me_, Jaden."

"W-Why?"

"Because you've been through a lot today, and I want to do something...to assure you that my love for you will never change. I want you to take me, this time, so we can be truly united, to be bonded with each other for the rest of our lives."

"Latios...thank you! I really am the luckiest person in the world to have you as my mate. I love you.", Jaden said, reaching his hands to caress Latios's cheek.

"And I love you too, Jaden...", Latios purred, "Then, shall we do it?"

Jaden couldn't help but get nervous. He had always been the one to be mounted, so he really had no freaking idea where to begin. It would be really embarrassing to ask Latios for instructions, but looked like there was no other choices for poor Jaden, "I'm sorry Latios, but...what should I do?"

"Oh...alright. Since this is my first time, you might want to lube me up first. There's no need to use your mouth if you don't want to. You can try your fingers. Slickening them with your saliva...", Latios said.

Jaden did as the Pokémon told him and put to fingers into his maw, then licked them thoroughly to coax them with his drool.

"Okay, now find my hole and try to loosen it with your fingers. Remember, do it slowly. I'm a little sensitive down there."

The trainer complied, as he slid down until he was facing Latios's rear. It was rather difficult, but Jaden finally managed to find his mate's entrance. It was a small slit that laid right beneath Latios's genital slit, and it was almost impossible to be found if you didn't pay enough attention. Jaden then pressed one of his lubricated fingers against the pinky entrance, and was surprised to see how tight it was. Latios gasped and trembled a little as the slick finger tried to penetrate him, but he tried to relax as much as possible. The Eon Pokémon knew it only got more painful if he tensed up.

Anyhow, after a few minutes, Jaden managed to push his fish finger inside Latios. The trainer could feel Latios's tight muscles resist the new invader. He wriggled his finger, trying to find the Pokémon's prostate, as well as loosen the squeezing tunnel a bit more. When Jaden found Latios's sweet spot, he started to rub it gently. Latios jolted and started moaning loudly, his breaths turned into hollow pants as his prostate was pleasured. But he didn't have time to recover after his first stimulation, as Jaden now processed further and push his second finger against the Pokémon's rear. Already been stretched, Latios's opening didn't offer much resistance this time.

The trainer continued to lose his mate until he was satisfied and pulled his fingers out, making Latios feel rather empty. The Eon Pokémon groaned, "I'm ready now. Please, take me!"

Jaden couldn't be more happy to comply. He crawled up to Latios and rubbed their bodies together, enjoying the warm and wonderful sensation of his skin against Latios's soft feathers. With the tip of his cock pointing at Latios's entrance, Jaden looked into his mate's eyes and whispered, "Here we go..."

After that, the trainer gently pushed his cock against Latios's lubricated opening. Although it was difficult and painful for Latios since the tip was the thickest part of Jaden's cock, his fleshy ring eventually gave in as it parted to let Jaden's cockhead slide into his mate. Jaden stopped to let Latios accustom with his cock, while using his hand to caress various parts of the Eon Pokémon's body, started with Latios's belly, then his slender neck and soft cheek. It seemed to help Latios relax, because Jaden could felt he loosen up to accommodate him. Leaning in to give his mate a quick peck, Jaden asked softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful! Please keep going...", Latios groaned. Jaden nodded and continued to thrust forward gently, plunging inch after inch of his erection into the Pokémon's virgin orifice. Eventually, the rest of his cock was buried inside Latios. Jaden took a short break to enjoy the sensation of his cock being stimulated by Latios's soft, muscled anal walls. It squeezing his cock like a vice, making it almost impossible for Jaden to move.

However, the hole resistance soon faded away, and so the trainer process to fuck his mate properly. He started slowly at first, pulling out and thrusting in gently, hilting himself even deeper inside Latios. At the same time, the Eon Pokémon felt an intense wave of pleasure ran through his body and let out an involuntary loud moan, which Jaden heard and smiled, satisfied to know that he was doing a good job. Soon, his thrusting became more forceful as his balls kept slapping against Latios's rear, his cock spilled more pre into the Pokémon's orifice, lubricating it and helped Jaden to penetrate his mate even more easily.

Moaning, slapping sound and the smell of the couple's intense mating were the only things that filled the room now. Both Jaden and Latios let themselves delve in the sea of pleasure. Jaden was fucking Latios rather roughly. His thrusts became harder and stronger, and the trainer could hear Latios moaning out his name every time the Pokémon's sweet spot was jabbed by his cock head, and it only made him mad with lust. Each time he withdrew his cock, Jaden could hear Latios crying out desperately as the Pokémon missed the feeling of being stuffed with a hot cock, but that cry was immediately changed to another moan of pleasure as he shoved back in, striking Latios's deepest parts.

"Feeling good, eh? Tell me, Latios...Do you like to be filled with my cock?", Jaden said between gasps and moans.

"Yes, I...ahhh!", Latios managed to say, but paused to let out a long moan as Jaden gave him a surprise hard thrust, "I like..._love_ it. More, Jaden! Breed me! Give me your seed."

"Don't worry...*panted* I...*panted* will!", the trainer said and picked up his speed, while reaching his hand to grasp Latios's shaft firmly, earning a yelp from the Pokémon. He then started to stroke the throbbing cock furiously. Latios gasped: The dual stimulation of his ass being filled with Jaden's cock while his own shaft was pleasured by the boy's smooth, warm hand was too much for a virgin like him. The pleasure overwhelmed him, and Jaden could feel the hot cock in his hand twitch as Latios cried out his mate's name and released his load, shooting jets of milky Pokémon seed all over his belly and Jaden's hand as well.

As Latios acquired his climax, his ass muscles also tense up as they squeezed Jaden's cock tightly. The trainer gave his last thrust, trying to get as deep as he could. He climaxed and fired his load deep into Latios, filling the Pokémon with his warm, gooey semen. He came hard, possibly the biggest load he had ever released, and it surprised both himself and Latios. The Pokémon, though, didn't complain, because the more Jaden cummed, the more of his mate that Latios got to carry within him.

Jaden came for a few delicious moments, before he ran out of gas and collapsed onto his mate. He brought his hands, which were all soaked and sticky because of Latios's cum, to his mouth and licked them clean, drinking down every bit of his mate's sweet semen that he could collect.

They embraced each other warmly, being truly united with each other. Smiling in content, Jaden and Latios knew that they would never, ever be separated again, for they had become one, both physically and mentally. A union of bodies, and souls.

"Latios, please do me a favour...", Jaden said.

"Anything..."

"Please say those words again. I want to hear them."

"I'll say as many times as I have to: _I love you_, Jaden, and I always will."

"I love you too, Latios..."

THE END... FOR NOW

* * *

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._


	3. Home Coming

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._

* * *

**Love and a Legend (Epilogue) - Home Coming**

_First, I don't know why, but I'm really obsessed with this couple, and because I'd already written a sequel, what the heck, let write an epilogue as well!_

_And second, for anyone who's looking for sex-based story, I'm sorry to inform you that there's very little sex in this one (near the end), because I want to make it an __**epilogue**__, not a sex show._

_Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy it, and please pardon my lousy writing skill, as well as the grammar mistakes_

* * *

...

Hundred, thousand people from every corner of Hoenn had gathered here, to witness the final battle of an epic war known as the Pokémon League. Every trainer who ever stepped into this stadium had only one goal, one dream: To leave this place with the trophy, and the tiltle of champion. However, the road to glory had never been easy for anyone. The strong survived, the weak crumbled, and the two finalists that were standing tall and proud today, they both had proved to be worthy enough to become the next champion. One of them was a rookie, a boy named Jaden.

From the beginning, not many people believed that he would be able to make it this far, not even Jaden, himself.

Jaden remembered the first day he stepped into this stadium. It was huge, and filled with people that somehow, Jaden had a feeling that they were all looking at him, and could burst out laughing at anytime. Every single cell in his body was filled with nervousness and excitement. It made him sweat and tremble, and for one second, Jaden had considered running away. But a warm, loving whisper echoed in his head.

"Don't worry. I'll always be there for you!"

The trainer looked over his shoulder. For one second, Jaden thought there was a familiar blue and grey figure that was looking at him with a pair of beautiful ruby eyes and a loving smile.

Of course! No matter where he went, or what he did, this figure would always be with him, in his heart, giving him courage and confidence

Inhaling deeply, Jaden muttered, "Alright! Let's do it, guys!"

...

So here he was, standing in front of his opponent, in a battle to the decide who was the best. Jaden knew clearly he was the underdog. His opponent was a boy named Kevin. Being three years older than Jaden, Kevin was a veteran trainer, which meant his battle experience far exceeded Jaden's. His Pokémon were also very powerful and well trained, especially his Blaziken. It took Jaden like forever to bring the fierce, fighting beast down. But that was still not the worst. After almost an hour, both Kevin and Jaden had almost run out of Pokémon. Jaden had managed to beat most of Kevin's Pokémon, but the prize wasn't small. However, Kevin's last Pokémon was also his most powerful one - a Salamence. It had single-handedly defeated Jaden's Typhlosion and Manectric, and now snarling at the trainer's Flygon.

And facing a Salamence had always been a terrible experience for Jaden. The last time he faced one, that beast had almost ended Jaden's life. The scar was still there, on his forehead - an ugly 'gift' from the beast, and a reminder to Jaden of how horrifying a Salamence could be. And even without that scar, the trainer had already seen how powerful this Salamence was. Despite the fact that it had faced two of Jaden's Pokémon, Salamence still looked very vigorous. Jaden wondered if it was trying to act tough, because if it was, then this Salamence must be a really good actor. No matter how strong you were, taking on, and even defeating two fully evolved Pokémon like Typhlosion and Manectric definitely took a toll out of ya.

However, Jaden was neither scared nor intimidated by Salamence. He was worried about Flygon instead. The ground/dragon type had been thought a lot since the start of the match, and Jaden knew he couldn't last much longer. Nevertheless, Jaden trusted Flygon. Throughout his adventure, Jaden had forged a special friendship, an unbreakable bond with his Pokémon, each and every one of them.

Swiftly, Jaden's eyes met Flygon's, and the trainer gave his friend a confirming nod. This was it, Flygon's last attack. Flygon would give everything he got, and even if he couldn't defeat Salamence, the blow would still be enough to exhaust the beast, before Jaden could bring it down for good.

But Kevin wasn't called a veteran for nothing. When Jaden made eye-contact with Flygon, Kevin had already read thought him.

"Dragon Breath!", both trainers shouted. Time seemed to be frozen, as both Pokémon focused on delivering the final blow, hoping that it would knock out their opponent. Energy started to gather in front of Flygon's and Salamence's opening mouths. The audience cheered as loudly as they could, for they knew the climax was coming. The commentator shouted something into his wireless microphone, but all of Jaden's senses had been temperately shut down, so he couldn't hear anything.

And then it happened.

Salamence released a fierce fireball from his mouth, and Flygon responded by shooting a light, blue stream of air at his opponent. The two mighty attacks collided, resulting in a massive explosion and huge gushes of soil and dirt, covering most of the battlefield, including both Pokémon. There was an annoying silence in the air. No one uttered a word, but when the clouds of dust faded, everyone gasped at the same time.

Flygon had fallen, but Salamence was still standing, looking exhausted, but _still_ standing!

"Impossible!", muttered Jaden. Everyone in the stadium burst out cheering again, this time chanting Kevin's name.

Jaden only stood still, looking at both Flygon and Salamence in silence, while Kevin smirking and waving at his fans. However, everyone failed to notice that there was no sadness or despair in Jaden's eyes. Instead, his eyes were filled with a strange excitement. Slowly, Jaden returned the unconscious Flygon to his Pokéball, smiling weakly, "You have done well, my friend. I'm proud of you!"

Kevin accidentally heard Jaden, and gave him a very patronizing look, "Done well? It couldn't even get the job done, that pathetic dragon of yours. That's what happens when you challenge someone like me. You can't beat me, you never can."

"Think again...", Jaden smiled back mockingly, "Remember, you have ran out of Pokémon, while I've only used five. That's mean I still have one left. One, to finish you and your ego off!"

"Then bring it. Bring out whatever pathetic Pokémon you have left, so my Salamence can kick its ass!", said Kevin.

"Oh really?", Jaden smiled again and took out his last Pokéball, the Pokéball that he hadn't touched ever since the beginning of the league. He saved it for this very moment, the very moment he claimed the glory.

Jaden threw the Pokéball onto the battlefield. The ball opened while it was still airborne, revealing a blue-and-grey figure. Jaden smiled as everyone gasped again, including Kevin.

Inside that Pokéball was the legendary Blue Eon Pokémon - Latios.

"Latios!? No, i-it _can't_ be!", stammered Kevin.

"Yes it can. Now let's finish this! Latios, use Dragon Pulse!", shouted Jaden determinately.

"You got it!", said the Eon Pokémon as he put his hands together, forming a shining turquoise energy sphere between them. Latios then fired the sphere at Salamence, who apparently too tired to do anything, despite Kevin's yelling at it to dodge. The attack hit, a perfect, critical hit. It all happened in a slash, but in the end, it was Jaden and Latios who were standing tall, looking down at their opponent.

"I have won!", Jaden declared, looking coldly at Kevin, whose face was masked with despair .

It was finally over. A rookie had defeated a veteran. History had been made. Here stood the champion, and his name...was Jaden!

"Dad, are you watching this? I have kept my promise, I have become a Pokémon master, I have become a _Champion_!", Jaden thought, tears of happiness running down his face as the light of glory shone over him...

...

It was an emotional crowning ceremony with lots of applause and congratulations from the audience, and even when Jaden came to the Pokémon Center to get his injured Pokémon some proper treatment, he was still surrounded by fans, some even insisted Jaden giving them his autograph. The news sure did spread pretty fast and apparently, everyone had recognized him as the new champion. Jaden found it kind of funny and satisfying, but it kept getting more and more annoying. People followed him everywhere like a bunch of stalkers, some tried to take his pictures, some wanted his autograph, and there was even a few who just wanted to shake hand with him.

The whole celebrity thing, it almost drove Jaden insane. True, he'd always dreamed of being famous, but this was far exceeding his needs. It made him feel stupid and uneasy, like for some unknown, crazy reason, his freedom and privacy were suddenly robbed.

However, Jaden had finally been able to get his peace as he retreated to his room in a local hotel. The first thing he did was to release Latios from his Pokéball.

There he was, floating in front of Jaden, looking beautiful as always. His two mesmerizing ruby eyes, shining brilliantly with love and pride. Jaden's protector, his warmth, his love, his _everything_ \- Latios.

Neither of them said a word. They understood each other so well, to a level that just by looking into each other's eyes, Jaden and Latios knew clearly what they both wanted. It had been so long. The passion, the emotion, the lust, it was almost impossible to bear.

Slowly, Jaden closed their distance as they engaged in a warm, passionate kiss. Their breaths melted into each other's, their lips made the intimate contact. Latios then pushed his lover to the bed, his claws trailing down as he gently removed Jaden's clothes, starting with the jeans and boxers...

The real celebration had only just begun...

(Later that day)

When Jaden opened his eyes again, it had already been 6 pm. He winced softly, feeling a familiar soreness at his rear and a warm, sticky stream of fluids leak out from his gaping hole. How long had it been since the last time they did it? One month? Two months? Half a year? Jaden just couldn't remember.

Jaden then turned to the right, and smiled. Snoring quietly next to him, was his lover, Latios. The Eon Pokémon looked like an angel while he was sleeping. His arms wrapped around Jaden's neck as he pressed his feathered body against the trainer's naked form, as though he wanted to protect Jaden forever, (Jaden really hoped so).

But as much as Jaden wanted to just spend the rest of the day like this, snuggling up to his mate, he found it pretty hard to do so. His stomach growled furiously in hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since noon, and the so-called 'celebration' he had with Latios was pretty energy-consuming, too. His mind started to form a plan of what they should do. They would take a shower, then go out for dinner and finally a walk to top it up, and hopefully, they could have some time together without being followed by any stalker. (it wasn't till now that Jaden realize how precious his privacy was)

Jaden placed his hand on Latios' cheek and rub it gently. Slowly, Latios opened his eyes. He yawned and looked at his lover.

"Jaden...", asked Latios, with a sleepy voice (Jaden couldn't help but chuckled), "What time is it?"

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's already 6 pm?", said Jaden softly.

"Can we just...", said Latios lazily as he stifled another yawn, "...err...stay like this?"

"No we can't.", said Jaden with a smile, "I'm hungry, and I want a shower. If you want to stay here and sleep, suit yourself. Too bad, I was hoping that we could have a shower together..."

The trainer then sat up and walked towards the bathroom. He grinned devilishly to himself, knowing for sure that he had hit the nail right on its head. There was no way, and he meant _no way_ Latios would miss any chance to get intimate with him, especially one in a bathroom, which usually led to sex. (if Jaden remembered correctly)

"Wait!", said Latios loudly, "I'm going with ya!"

...

Ten minutes later, Jaden and Latios slowly made their way down town as they headed to a small restaurant, which happened to be a couple blocks away from the hotel they were staying. Latios had a slightly flustered look on his face. The shower with Jaden was very refreshing, true, but while they were in the bathroom, Latios insisted on having another 'round', to which Jaden totally neglected, saying that until his stomach was filled, he wouldn't have sex again.

They were greeted every warmly by the restaurant's owner, a mid-aged lady who happened to be a Pokémon fan and apparently, also knew about Jaden's being the new champion. She offered them a free feast, but Jaden refused, telling her that they only wanted a table where no one could bother them.

The owner lady understood and led them to the third floor, where she had designed to have special, small dining rooms for two or three people, in case they didn't want to eat in public. When Jaden got inside the room, he could help but gasped at the amazing decoration. The walls were all painted chestnut; there was small paintings of flower everywhere, and the entire room was illuminated by fancy candle light; thus the atmosphere was very warm and cozy. Furthermore, the dinners could also enjoy the beautiful scenery from the windows.

Dinner was delicious. Jaden had always been greedy when it came to food, and for several reasons, today's food tasted even better than usual. Latios, on the opposite, wasn't a big eater, but a sweet-tooth, so he only ate dessert like pies, cakes and ice cream. (he especially enjoyed anything that was chocolate-flavoured, but somehow, didn't find the apple pie quite appealing)

After the last dish had been tasted and the tabled had been cleaned, Jaden moved closer and snuggled up to Latios, to enjoy the beautiful view and each other's company (Jaden had asked the owner if they could stay for a while once dinner were finished, and she gladly agreed). While doing so, the trainer couldn't help but remembered everything he and his lover had when through...

...

It had been nearly a year since the day Jaden ran away from home. Things happened, many things. How to put them in order? Well, err...

_First_, a pack of Mightyena tried to turn Jaden into their lunch after he had almost captured one of their cubs, and he was saved by Latios, who later became his lover. Leave alone the part of having almost been killed, meeting with Latios was the best thing that had ever happened to Jaden. There were times when Jaden had second thoughts about his relationship with Latios, but thanks to the Eon Pokémon, things had always worked out in the end, for both of them.

_Second_, after about one month since he met Latios, Jaden decided to capture more Pokémon, to form his own team. The first one he got and also his second most powerful Pokémon, was a Flygon, a male Flygon. It wasn't easy. Flygon put up one hell of a struggle, but in the end he was no match for Latios' legendary powers. It later proved to Jaden that his effort was paying off very well. Not only was Flygon a fearsome foe to his opponents, he was also very optimistic and humorous, a reliable partner that you should definitely have in a team.

His third Pokémon was a Manectric, because his father also used to have one. The Pokémon was all right, Jaden guessed. He was strong, but sometimes took thing too seriously, and could be a little stubborn due to his independent nature. Nevertheless, Jaden was glad to have Manectric in his team.

His next Pokémon was a Treeko (he had evolved into a Sceptile now). He tended to do or blurt things out before thinking, which usually resulted in him getting in troubles, though he always tried to act 'cool' in front of the ladies (both human and Pokémon alike). Jaden found it rather cute and funny. However, Sceptile was also a formidable fighter, as he was extremely calm and collected.

Jaden's fifth Pokémon was a Poochyena, but the Pokémon seemed impossible to get along with both Jaden and his teammates, so the trainer had no choice but to trade him for a Quilava, who had evolved into a Typhlosion. Although Typhlosion was a bit hasty and hot-tempered, the Pokémon was also a good and honest friend. Fierce and resourceful, Typhlosion had always been a force to be reckoned with.

And finally, the newest addition and the final member of Jaden's team was a Sandslash. The Pokémon was shy and innocent when Jaden catch him, properly because he had just evolved, but thanks to the encouragement that Jaden had constantly given him throughout his journey with the trainer, Sandslash had become bolder and more self-confident.

_Last but not least_, after having spent many months traveling all around the region, training his butt off, battling all the gym leaders to earn his badges, Jaden finally decided to enter the Pokémon League. From his very first battle, the audience was amazed by Jaden's confidence (thanks to Latios' encouragement), his incredible battle instinct and charisma. He fought, not to impress anyone, but simply to win. And just like that, Jaden had made his way to the top, slowly and steadily.

...

"Latios...", whispered Jaden, breaking the silence.

"Yes?", Latios replied softly.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Go ahead, babe.", said Latios dreamily, too busy enjoying being so close to his lover. Jaden's mouth almost felt agape from shock, as he was called 'babe' for the first time in his life. If Jaden remembered correctly, _he_ had always been the soapy one of the pair, not Latios.

"_Babe_? When did you start calling me that?", asked Jaden, raising his eyebrows.

"What, too much?", asked Latios. The Pokémon then started to blush furiously as he noticed Jaden smiling amusingly at him, "You don't like it?"

"Oh no, don't get me wrong. I like it, I really do...", said Jaden, and it only made Latios blush harder, much to the trainer's delight. One of the best things about having the cutest mates in the world: You just wanted to look at them all the time, especially while they were blushing, "Okay okay, I like it when you called me 'babe', alright? But forget it. There's something I need to discuss with you, Latios."

"Uhm, sure...", said the Eon Pokémon.

"I've been thinking since this morning that now the league is over, I kind of want to...uhm, come home.", said Jaden, a hint of nervousness hidden in his voice.

"And the reason is...?", asked Latios calmly, although the thought of coming home with Jaden made him feel a little uneasy, as it reminded him of his lover's nightmare that had almost ruined their relationship.

"Do you remember everything I told you when we first met, everything about my life?", said Jaden, and Latios nodded, "Well, there is one thing that I haven't told you. When I ran away from home, my dad was the only one to support me, because he used to be a trainer. He understood my desire, my dream, more than anyone else, and I promised him that one day, I will return as a Pokémon master, a champion..."

"So, you decided that the time is now?", said Latios.

"Yes. I also want to see mom. She must have been worrying about me. And, uhm, if it's possible, I want to introduce you to my parents, and let them know about our relationship."

"But what makes you think they would accept us? Have you forgotten _that_ nightmare? What if they force you to leave me?", said Latios, the tension had now been clearly showed, not only in his voice, but on his face as well.

"Well, let's hope that they would understand. They are my parents, after all. I love and respect them, so I don't want to hide anything away from them. But if I really have to make a choice, then...Latios, I will not hesitate; I will always choose you..."

The trainer leaned in and kissed his mate on the forehead. He then whispered, "You want to know why? Because you are the only one in the world who can make me really happy. I love you, Latios, more than anything else, and I need you. Nothing, or no one, even my parents; can separate us. So, will you trust me, and be with me until the end?"

"I trust you, and I'll always be with you...", said Latios softly, smiling lovingly at his mate. Jaden responded the gesture by kissing his Eon lover passionately; a good, wet, nearly five-minute long kiss.

As they broke the kiss, the Eon Pokémon asked, "One more thing, Jaden. Now that your stomach is filled, can we have another 'go' tonight?"

His question was answered by a lewd, devilish smile from his lover.

...

(Two days later)

Jaden returned to the Pokémon Center to receive his healed Pokémon (all of his Pokémon had been injured in his match against Kevin, save for Latios). He quickly thanked Nurse Joy and made his way out of the city.

He arrived at the local dock right at the moment a ferry was about to leave, so he would properly be the last passenger on board. When Jaden got into the ferry, he was greeted by a middle-aged man wearing sailor uniform, who recognized him as the new champion.

"Good morning, young man. If I'm not mistaken, you're Jaden, the new Hoenn Champion, right?", asked the sailor with a warm smile.

"Uhm, yes. Is there anything wrong with that?", replied Jaden, his face turned crimson as he heard the word 'champion'. He _was_ the champion, all right, but being called like that all the time made Jaden feel like he was trying to show off. ("Oh man, here we go again!", he thought)

"Oh no, nothing.", said the sailor politely, "I'm just a big fan of Pokémon. I used to dream of becoming a trainer, but unfortunately never have what it take. I admire every trainer, especially those like you. Anyhow, the ticket prize is $200, although it's free for all trainers. Of course, I know you're one, but err...just a small procedure. Please pass me your Pokédex, so I may register you a room."

Jaden nodded and gave the sailor his Pokédex. He then waits as the middle-aged man went into the ferry and registered him a room.

...

Ten minutes later, the sailor returned and gave Jaden back his Pokédex. He then said with a smile, "Have a nice trip. Oh, and here's a present for you. I've checked you into a nice V.I.P room, which is on the top floor, right next to the battle arena, so you can train anytime you want."

"What? But I didn't...", said Jaden shockingly.

"Nah, don't worry about it.", said the sailor with a childish grin, cutting Jaden off, "I had everything settled for you, so just go straight up there and enjoy it. Here's the key (he shoved the key into Jaden's hand). Again, have a nice trip."

Before Jaden could say anything else, the sailor pushed him slightly on his back to the entry.

...

"Geez, that old man...", muttered Jaden, obviously referring to the middle-aged sailor. He had grown sickeningly tired to this kind of treatment. What's the big deal 'bout being a champion? He thought.

Nevertheless, Jaden went up stair to the top floor of the ferry. There were only five rooms on this floor, every room had a blue tag that said 'V.I.P' attached to its door, and at the end of the corridor was a very, very big gym - the battle arena.

The trainer looked at the number on his key, "Uhm, V.I.P #3...Oh, here it is!".

As Jaden came into the room, he couldn't help but gasped at how luxurious it was. The room was twice larger than the one Jaden stayed in when he had been the city, and it was painted light grey. There was a gigantic, king size bed on the left corner of the room, on left side of which was a brown nightstand, on which stood with lamp and a bowl full of sweets.

Facing the bed was a wall mounted, 30-inch, flat-screen television with two speakers on both sides. A small refrigerator stood at the room's right corner, and obviously, there was a bathroom.

"Wow, I wonder how much a room like this would cost if I weren't a trainer?", said Jaden, looking around the room in amazement, "That old man wasn't kidding at all. This is a very _nice_ room."

Jaden then proceeded to release his Pokémon, one after another. Starting with his lover Latios, then came Flygon, Manectric, Sceptile, Typhlosion and finally, Sandslash. The trainer smiled warmly at his Pokémon. They were his pride, his reliable, undefeated team (which was true, because since the day Jaden completed his team, they hadn't lost a single match).

All of his Pokémon, except Latios, looked a little stunned, as they didn't know where they were, or what in the world they were doing there.

Flygon was the first one to ask, "Uhm, where are we, Jaden? And what about the match with that Kevin guy? Did he win?"

Jaden could feel the guilt hidden in Flygon's voice. The dragon-type must have been blaming himself for not being able to defeat Salamence. He walked over to Flygon and strokes the Pokémon's cheek, "We are in a V.I.P room, on board a ferry. And no silly, I didn't lose. I won. I'm the champion..."

All Pokémon, except Latios, had their eyes open wildly (the news must be quite shocking to them), but then all burst out laughing happily.

"Yeah...", said Latios as he floated to his lover, "And don't forget about me, babe (Jaden blushed as Latios called him 'babe' again). I am the one to deliver that final blow.". Latios then wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck and gave him a sloppy kiss.

Typhlosion and Manectric immediately turned away. Sandslash blushed and looked to the ground. Sceptile stuck his tongue out and made a 'yuck!' sound. Flygon was the only one to remain completely normal as he watched the two lovebirds share a passionate kiss.

"Ugh, you guys really can't get enough of each other, can you?", said Sceptile with a disgusted face, "We all know about your relationship, but that's your privacy, so please at least get a hold of yourselves while we're here, 'kay?"

Both Jaden and Latios blushed at the same time, out of pure embarrassment.

"Sorry, Sceptile. I'll try...", said Jaden awkwardly, "Anyhow, you guys were splendid, _all_ of you, in that match. I couldn't ask for a better team, and I promise that we will have a celebration befitting that victory. But first, there's something I need to tell you...I'm coming home. I'll return to my hometown in three days."

"What?", said Typhlosion, "Wow, really? Is the food delicious? Do they have spicy pepperoni pizza there?" (Typhlosion was a glutton, and he always prefer spicy food)

"What about the girls?", asked Sceptile with beaming eyes, "Is there any cutie there?"

"Are you serious, Jaden?", asked Flygon, "You've never mentioned this? Why suddenly bring it out?"

"First, they do have spicy food there, but I don't know whether it's delicious or not, cuz I've never eaten anything spicy in my life. Second, no flirting around when we get there (Sceptile made an 'awwww' sound, and started sulking). And finally, I just want to pay my parents a visit. It's been nearly a year since 'that' day...Sceptile, get over ít! You're not a child anymore!" (Sceptile huffed)

"Alright, we get it.", said Manectric nonchalantly, who had been completely silent all the time, "But now that's settled, can I have some training? My muscles have all gone numb because of having to stay too long inside that damned Pokéball, and I want to kick some asses."

"Uhm...sure. There is a battle arena right at the end of this floor. Let's get there and see if we have any luck.", said Jaden.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

...

Jaden's ferry trip didn't turn out to be boring as he thought. The trainer greatly enjoyed all the luxuries that the ferry provided, for granted. (Why not?)

Also, it appeared that the ferry was filled with many trainers, and because Jaden was the champion, he would be challenged every now and then. Some of the challengers even wanted Jaden to put his championship on the line (which was illegal, btw), but Jaden gladly accepted, and in the end, he didn't have any troubles defeating them all.

(Three days later)

"We're almost there, guys...", said Jaden, "Remember to be a bit more, err, _tame_, when I introduce you to my parents. Don't wanna freak my mom out."

...

It'd been almost a year since the last time Jaden set foot on his place. And the walk to his house...for some reasons, it seemed to last for eternity today. Jaden' heart was beating harder and faster as he approaching his house. Oh boy, if things didn't turn out the way he hoped, it could get very ugly.

The thought of seeing his parents again made Jaden so nervous, to the point that before he even knew it, Jaden had already stood in front of his house.

"H-Here goes nothing...", stammered Jaden, his hand shaking uncontrollably as he reached for the doorbell and pressed it.

Exactly one minute later, the door opened, revealing the person that Jaden wanted to see least at this point - His mom. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw him.

"H-Hi, mom...", Jaden struggled to stammer out, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"You!", Jaden's mom snapped, her body trembling in anger, "Jaden, how dare you...how _dare_ you return to this place after all that time?"

"Well, I...", said Jaden, but his mother's yelling cut him off.

"I'm_ not_ finish! Do you have the _slightest_ idea how worry I've been, to wake up and discover that my son had vanished, without even a single piece of note telling me where did he go, or what did he do! Do you have _any_ idea?", she swung her left arm.

Jaden stepped backwards as he thought his mother was going to slap him, but to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. The trainer could feel his mother 's tears roll down his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, mom! I really am sorry!", Jaden whispered, feeling extremely guilty.

"What's going on? Why is it so noisy here?", came another voice. Jaden's eyes blinked as he saw the familiar figure of his father, first looking at him intently, then giving him a gentle smile.

"D-Dad...", stammered Jaden, his eyes starting to get moist, "I'm home..."

(Five minutes later)

They were all in the kitchen, sitting around the dining table. No one said a word, as though both of them was waiting for the other to speak first.

"Tell me, Jaden, where did you go, and what did you do all this time?", asked his father, breaking the silence at last.

"I kept my promise, dad. I'm a trainer now. I travelled around the region, I entered the Pokémon League, and I won...", said Jaden, then he searched his back pack and took out a golden trophy, showing it off to his dad, "I'm the Champion."

"You WHAT?", his mother shouted, "How many times have I told you that Pokémon are dangero..."

"They are NOT dangerous, mom!", Jaden shouted back. He'd had enough of this 'Pokémon-are-dangerous-beasts' crap, "They are magnificent, and I like them. I've learned many things from them, and I know if you treat them with care and love, they will respect and be loyal to you."

"Well said, my son! I'm so proud of you!", said Jaden's father, his voiced filled with love and pride.

"You...", said Jaden's mother loudly, pointing at her husband, "You're supposed to be on my side, not him!"

"Jaden is not a kid anymore, dear. We can't keep telling him what to do, and besides, I agree with him, Pokémon are not dangerous.", said Jaden's father, then he turned to his son, "Now Jaden, can I have the honor of seeing your Pokémon?"

"Sure, dad...", replied Jaden with a smile, "You may want to, err, take a few steps backwards. There isn't enough space here.."

Then, one by one, Jaden released his Pokémon, starting with Flygon, Manectric, Typhlosion, Sceptile and Sandslash. (Where was Latios?)

Jaden's father smiled happily, then froze as he noticed Manectric (who completely inured the fact that a stranger was staring at him). Jaden could understand why. His father used to have a Manectric, and the Pokémon was also the reason why he had given up being a trainer. Must have been very nostalgic.

"Th-That is an amazing team you have there, Jaden!", said Jaden's father in awe.

"You're right. They are truly amazing. Courageous, strong, reliable. I cannot ask for anything better from them."

Jaden let his father admire his Pokémon for a while, then returned them to the Pokéballs, not forgetting to promise that he would let them out soon as soon as possible. There was something else more important that the trainer had to tell his parents, and he knew that it would change his life forever, regardless of the outcome.

"Mom, dad, there's something else I need to let you know...", said Jaden slowly, his voice became extremely serious, "I...I've found myself a lover."

Just as Jaden had expected, his parents both had their jaws dropped while looking at him as though he had never been their son. Before either of them could say anything, Jaden took out a Pokéball, his last Pokéball, and opened it, revealing none other than his mate, Latios.

Even though he was in a stage of shock, Jaden's father could still recognize the extremely rare Pokémon floating before his eyes, "This Pokémon...it can't be, the legendary Latios! Jaden, how in the world...?"

Jaden nodded, "That's a very long story, dad, but here's the main reason...", he paused and looked into Latios' eyes. The Eon Pokémon understood what his lover was going to do, and he gave Jaden a slight nod. Gathering up all of his courage, Jaden said, "Mom, dad, I...I'm gay, and Latios here...he is my lover."

...

Again, the kitchen went completely silent, and the trainer could feel, almost taste the tension in the air.

"You...you are kidding me, right?", stammered Jaden's mother in disbelief, "This _has_ to be a joke"

"This isn't a joke mom. I am serious. I truly love Latios.", replied the trainer calmly, "I can prove it, right here, right now!". He then turned to Latios, and to everyone's shock (including the Eon Pokémon), Jaden planted a deep, passionate kiss on his lover's soft lips. It lasted for about one minute, before Jaden eventually broke apart from his lover.

"Do you believe me now?", said Jaden.

"No, no...I can't...There's no way I will allow that kind of relationship...", said his mother, "It isn't right! You can't do this to me and your father!"

"Yes I _can_. I just want you to know, and I don't care whatever you think of me or Latios. I've chosen him, and Latios has also chosen me. If you can't stand our relationship, go ahead and disown me, but it won't change anything. We mated, mom, and our bond can't be broken.", said the trainer sternly, and as a proof to his words, Jaden took Latios' claws and held them tight, keeping the Eon Pokémon close to him.

Jaden's mother went speechless, apparently too shocked to say anything. The trainer then looked at his father, "What about you, dad?"

'Jaden, I...I just want to ask you something. Are you serious about this? Do you really love him? Because I don't want you to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Dad, I understand what you're thinking about, because I too, used to doubt my own feelings. But now, nothing can change my mind. I can only find happiness when I'm with him. I love him, and I need him.", said Jaden sternly, looking directly into his father's eyes.

"Well, if you're that determinate, then the only thing can do is...to give you, and your mate (he looked at Latios and smiled warmly) my blessing.", Jaden's father said, "I don't care who you love, as long as you're happy, because you're my son, Jaden."

Jaden could help but give his father a tight hug as he suppresses the urge to cry. The very heavy burden on his shoulder had been lifted. That nightmare didn't become true, after all, "Thank you, dad."

He didn't care what other people thought, as long as this special person - his dad, understood and accepted him.

(Later that day)

Jaden told his parents that he only stayed for one day, and he would be leaving the next day for a new adventure. After having had dinner, Jaden and Latios retreated to the trainer's room. The trainer was rather surprised to see everything was neat and clean, despite the fact that the room hadn't been used for nearly a year.

He set his backpack on the floor, next to the bed and turned around, only to see Latios looking at him intently.

"What?"

"Jaden, why did you say those things to your mother? Is it all because of me?", said Latios nervously.

Jaden sighed. He then opened his backpack and search for something. When he was done, Jaden walked to Latios and showed the Eon Pokémon something in his hand. A small, red box.

"This is...?", asked Latios, but his mouth almost fell agape as Jaden's opened the box, revealing two shining golden rings, attached to each was a small ruby that matched Latios eyes color.

"I remember that night, when we realized our feelings for each other; you said that you would marry me, right? Well, even though I'm not at legal age and we can't do it officially, I still want to say this to you...I've always waited for this: Latios, will you marry me?", Jaden stated, looking into his mate's beautiful eyes.

Latios was speechless. He was so happy; his heart was beating so fast, his nerves were pulsing with joy. He looked at the ring, then at his mate, and it took him a while to talk again, "I...I...Yes!"

That was it for Jaden. He took out the ring and slipped it to Latios' claw, while the Eon Pokémon did the same thing for him.

"I suppose that we should kiss?", said Jaden with a mischievous smile, and Latios nodded in agreement. They shared a warm kiss, their longest kiss ever. Their mouths mingled to each other's as they rejoiced in a new level of love and passion.

As they broke the kiss, Latios asked, "When did you get those rings?"

"About two months ago. I've planned this for a very long time, just never had the change to tell you.", said Jaden.

"So why's tonight?"

"Because I told my parents everything about us today. It made me feel relief, regardless of the outcome. And more importantly, I've confirmed my feelings for you, once again. ", said the trainer.

"You were really brave back then. I'm so proud of you, babe...", said Latios, nuzzling his lover.

"Thanks, but you know, instead of being 'proud of me', why don't you give me a special reward...something like, uhm, I don't know...a good fuck?", said Jaden lewdly, and Latios nodded happily.

Less than two minutes, Jaden had already stripped naked and laid on his back on the bed, inviting his mate to come and do his job. Latios, however, licked his lips hungrily as he enjoyed his lover's naked body, mesmerized at how delicious it look, despite having tasted it many times.

"Damn that body of yours. I'm getting addicted to it!", Latios thought. He then began his assault by licking the trainer's neck, dragging his tongue along the smooth skin, resulting in a few snickers from Jaden as the trainer enjoyed the tickling pleasure.

The slippery oral tool literally went down to its next target, the trainer's two peaking, pink nubs. Circling itself around one while the mouth of its very owner started sucking the human's nipples greedily. Those hard work was rewarded by long, satisfying moan from Jaden. But Latios wasn't done for the night. In fact, this was only a warm-up.

Down he went again, Latios finally reached his primal target: A six-inch, stiff, musky and extremely delicious-looking tower of flesh. He sniffed it gently, taking in as much as possible of the sweet scent, a good way to drive him crazy for sex. Without any further delay, Latios opened his mouth and engulfed every inch of his lover's cock, all the way to the base.

Jaden gasped as his manhood was taken into the hot, wet enclosure of his Eon lover's mouth. And according to his experience, Latios always knew how to make things better. And boy was he right as Latios started to use his tongue again, teasing every part of his lover's penish which long, sensual licks. That sent shivers of pleasure down to Jaden's spine.

Pre kept coming out from the tip of Jaden's cock, and Latios found the taste phenomenal, as always. Being sensitive made Jaden even more delicious when it came to sex, and already after a few minutes of sucking, Latios could feel a familiar pulsing, signaling the approach of a mind-blowing orgasm that would provide him with plenty of hot, salty cum.

He got what he had been craving for. First a loud grunt from the trainer, then came a hot, creamy stream of seed pumping straight down his throat. Of course, Latios had no choice but to swallow, but who said he wasn't enjoying it? Tasted much better than chocolate and he could drink it for all day...

Letting go of the cock inside his maw, which was still rather hard, Latios looked at the panting trainer and smiled, "Now that's what I call a 'warm-up'. Of course a good appetizer must come with a fantastic main course. So, are you ready to take the ass-fucking of your life?"

"Wow!", thought Jaden in awe. Out of all the sex makings that they had engaged in, this was the first time Jaden heard some 'dirty talk' from Latios. And guessed what? It actually helped to turn him on even more. It made him feel extremely submissive, and the trainer was ready to give it all to his lover.

"Oh I'm ready. Make me your bitch, your personal fucktoy!", replied Jaden lustfully, spreading himself wide and offering his cherry hole to the dominating Eon Pokémon.

Latios said nothing. He moved up and positioned the tip of his cock right in front of Jaden's puckered opening. Slowly, Latios pushed the tip into his lover anal ring. It slipped in quite easily, but as the Eon Pokémon continued to apply the pressure, the experience got rather difficult and painful for Jaden. He regretted not having had Latios to lubricate him properly, but nevertheless laid still and submitted himself to his mate.

The moaning of pain mixed with pleasure echoed in the air, as Latios finally managed to burry himself completely in his lover. But the fun had yet to come. Struggling to pull his cock out of Jaden's ass, with only the tip remained inside the warm confines, Latios then drove it home with a hard slam, thus starting another sweaty anal session for both of them.

Back and forth Latios went, tighter and tighter that hole became, clamping itself around his dragonhood. The Eon Pokémon leaned down and pressed his lips against Jaden's as he rocked his hips to drive his member through the tight, hot canal of his lover.

"Ohhhh...Latios!", Jaden moaned into the kiss as he bucked his hips and raised his ass, trying to meet his lover's hard drive, and to get more of that wonderful cock inside him.

"Mhhh...Yes, moan louder for me, my bitch! Moan like you have never moaned before...Oh yes, you're so tight...I gonna fill you with my cock!", purred Latios, his cock rubbing against his lover's soft undulations, coating the heated walls with slippery pre.

The thrusting get louder and harder every minute as Latios had found Jaden's prostate and rubbed it mercilessly with his cock. This sent wave after wave of pleasure through the trainer's body, causing him to moan loudly. Latios, excited by the scene, grounded his cock even harder against the tight ass. However, it backfired and made him almost cum, but Latios suppressed this orgasm just on the nick of time. He wanted to made this last longer.

Jaden, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. The nonstop torture that his prostate was receiving had driven him over the edge. With another loud grunt, Jaden trembled and shot his load. His white, sticky teenage cum stained Latios' belly and his own.

The sudden explosion of his mate wasn't helping Latios at all, for the anal walls, reacting to Jaden's orgasm, started clamping down Latios' cock, tight as a vice. That was it for the Eon Pokémon as he came deep inside his mate, filling the human with his heated essence, followed by a series of gasps, moans, grunts of pleasure from both parties.

Completely spent, but happy, Latios laid on his lover, his head rested in the hollow of Jaden's neck as he snuggled close to his panting mate. The most satisfying lovemaking their had ever had, with dirty talking, heat, passion and of course, affection. Jaden cupped his Eon lover's cheek gently and looked into those ruby eyes of his, then at the engagement ring that he had given Latios earlier.

The world could be cruel sometimes, but as long as he had Latios, Jaden would never be afraid, of anything...

"I love you, Latios..."

"I love you too, Jaden..."

**THE END. NO ITS NOT NOW PLEAS GO TO CHAPTER 4**

* * *

**_I have a poll going for the first story I am going to write and would like if everyone could vote on it thanks. _**

_Also I have a request for a story to be made on my profile and would love if some one could make it thanks._


	4. THE END NOT

Hello, everyone I hope you have liked the story here, but there is more to the story but I will not post it. If you want to read, more of this of find out what happened to the pair then pleas go to **Sofurry** and to **LucarioLover95** profile and read **A trainer's story****. This is a great story and a great author pleas go and pay tribute to the creator of this story. **

**There is a link to his story on my profile.**


End file.
